Flame Demons
by antitosterdoodle
Summary: *Possible Spoilers* No one had given any real thought as to who E.N.D. might be they had no idea that the fire demon had been inside of Fairy Tail the entire time. When E.N.D. is released from the book of Zeref, Fairy Tail and it's mages must find out a way to reach and free her from the demon she is bound to. Probable NaLu


***Spoilers ahead*** **I know there are some holes in the plot but I just wanted to write a Lucy-is E.N.D. story. I may or may not leave this as just one chapter. Oh, I also don't take ownership of Fairy Tail. Unless I get plastic surgery to look like Mashima, but until then I own nothing!**

He couldn't stop it. Mard Geer had opened the book that would release E.N.D.

Everyone in the guild had suspected Natsu of being E.N.D, but the reality was much more horrific. It would have made sense that E.N.D, a flame demon, would be Natsu; no one had considered any other outcome.

No one else.

But when the book was opened, it wasn't his screams that startled their comrades. _They had been hers._

Consumed in a fire, too hot for even a Fire Dragon Slayer, he was forced to draw back and watch in horror as she was engulfed by E.N.D.'s flames. Levy and Wendy's screams were just background noise; all he heard was ringing. Ringing and her agonized wails; a sound so terrible it threatened to topple his entire world. As soon as the fire began to die down, her screams were replaced by razor sharp laughter.

A laugh so harsh and course is must have come from a different person. That laugh was what hurt him the most; she used to have the brightest smile and the most beautiful laugh, like the breeze itself. Yet here stood a perfect copy of her, one who dared to use her voice to give such a disturbed laugh.

The person who emerged from the last of E.N.D.'s flames was not Lucy Heartfilia, it was a morphed version of the girl that carried the guild's light on her shoulders. Golden horns curled out of her much longer golden locks and chocolate eyes that had once held warmth and acceptance were now shielded and contained only mock amusement and an odd coldness. Scarlet tattoos in the patten of flames moved across her glowing skin, giving life to the otherwise still E.N.D.

After slight consideration , E.N.D. spoke, " Who are these Mard Geer?"

A dark aura lifted from Lucy,waiting.

"My master, E.N.D.- sama! We truly are graced by your presence!" Throwing himself onto the ground, Mard Geer kneeled in front of the Master of Tartaros.

'Don't avoid the question. Who are they? Why have they been allowed to live?!

Bowing his head even further, Mard Geer flinched away, sensing his fate. " They are the wizards of Fairy Tail."

Grinning E.N.D. looked at her former guild, her eyes finally landing on Natsu. "The guild of the little bitch that kept me locked up for eighteen years. How nice to have finally met you"

Mard Geer looked up and for a second he believed he was in the clear.

"You have failed me Mard Geer."

His Thorn Curse couldn't have protected him; not against the master of Tartaros. Mard Geer, King of the Underworld, fell in defeat. Flames, dark as coal, had risen from E.N.D. and consumed him until he was a shell of his former self. Not quite dead. Death would have been far better.

His destruction was certain after failing to annihilate the humans who dared to stand in their way.

The Guild was in frozen in horror. This was Lucy; this was E.N.D's power.

Levy finally gathered the courage to break the silence, "Lucy.. How?"

Empty eyes traveled over to Levy's. She took a step back, frightened by the loss of light in her best friends eyes. Gajeel who was standing just a few steps away, flinched and carefully moved to put an arm around Levy's frame.

"You speak of the girl. I am not she."

"But how?" This time it was Mirajane. With tears in her eyes, she took a hesitant step forward.

For the first time since her appearance, E.N.D. smiled. It was something so similar to Lucy's genuine bright smile that the guild gave a sigh of relief and had almost everyone convinced that this familiar stranger in front of them was Lucy Heartfilia.

Almost everyone.

Natsu could tell something was off; there was something off about the way how her lipped curved slightly downward at the last second.

"I am not Lucy Heartfilia. She was merely a body created for me."

In the background, Natsu ground his teeth and clenched his fists. It was all he could do to stop himself from charging at this twisted version of Luce.

E.N.D.'s mouth curved upwards into a mocking grin, "I will give you all the honor of explaining how the human girl came to be my vessel."

Lucy, it turned out, had not been born as E.N.D. She merely had the misfortune to be chosen as a child because of the enormous amount of magic power that was needed to seal E.N.D. At the age of ten she had the soul and essence of the fire demon E.N.D. infused into her mortal body; a new body was chosen at the end of a previous vessels life. However, E.N.D. could not be completely released until the book holding her power was opened. And so 400 years had passed without incident, until now.

"Honestly, this girl's power was wasted on such a guild! All the magic energy expended on just trying to keep me quiet! Such a weakling it caused her to be!"

Holding her sides, E.N.D. giggled completely aware of the pain her words were inflicting on human Lucy's family.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu, finally loosing control, charged towards E.N.D. Lucy with every intention to harm the demon.

"Natsu.." she whispered.

That was all it took. The sound of his name coming from Luce's lips. Not E.N.D.'s but the Luce he knew and loved. He stopped dead in his tracks, a foot away from her. Looking up at Natsu, E.N.D. Lucy slowly dragged her tattooed fingers down his cheek, the razor sharp nails leaving behind a fresh trail of blood.

E.N.D chuckled softly, "What's wrong _Natsu_? Y-You can't hurt me? Can't you hurt Lucy Heartfilia?"

Natsu's eyes widened in realization. He'd been a fool. He had actually thought he could've killed her. Even though Lucy was E.N.D. he wouldn't hurt her. Not Luce. He loved her.

Falling to his knees, Natsu Dragneel roared to the heavens. A cry of love and of loss. He hung his head. Tears dripped down his nose. All that could be heard was E.N.D.'s laugh filling the sky.

Lucy.


End file.
